TP Progress
This page is for the use of coordinating Tiny Plots (TPs) across the game as a whole. Tiny Plots are one of the driving forces behind any MU*. These are major events or incidents, often times battles, that help push the overall story of the game forward. Tiny Plots are most often the result of role-play that has compounded into an 'offensive' movement by one faction against another, or written from scratch in an effort to bolster game activity. Due to their often extensive nature, an idea was presented by the player of Luke Skywalker of utilizing this wiki in an effort to keep players involved with Tiny Plots informed of what has happened in their absence, or as a resource for players to recall the events of a Tiny Plot that has been put on pause, or involves multiple role-play scenes. How to use this page The player who has concepted the Tiny Plot should add a section to the Current Tiny Plots section below. For help on editting pages, click . It is inside this section that all updates, in bullet-point format, should go. It is recommended that one player from each faction represented in a Tiny Plot should be responsible for updating this page for their respective faction's actions. Every time major incidents of note occurr during the plot, they should be added to this page. When the Tiny Plot has come to its conclusion, it is recommended that you erase the sub-section below, and instead create a new page under the Events, Conflicts, or Battles categories, which ever is most appropriate. It is a generally understood concept on any MU* that what you know OOC (Out Of Character) should not affect what your character knows IC (In Character). By using this page, you will most likely learn OOC stuff that you wouldn't know IC, so use this page maturely. Current Tiny Plots Operation Shado Kolpo (New Republic vs. Empire) Overview The primary objective of this operation is to escort bulk freighters through the Empire's surrounding blockade of Coruscant, in an effort to bring in neccessary trade to bolster an economic crises that the Empire's blockade has caused on Coruscant. The TP will consist of many small skirmishes between the Empire and the New Republic. Progress * OOC planning stages concluded. NR has activated and run first scene. Plot is now fully IC. (Luke) * First Scene: Task Force Zulu (Luke, Kyrin, two NPCs: four X-wings) successfully sneak one bulk freighter through blockade undetected. On return flight, however, they are detected (Shrike: Krieg, Loki, four NPCs: TIE MkIIs) (Luke) ** Fighters engage. Bulk Freighter loses aft shields, one engine, and suffers aft hull damage. TIE wings lose one fighter. All other TIE's suffer shield and cosmetic damage but no hull or systems damage. Three of four X-Wings suffer shield and cosmetic damage, one suffers minor hull damage. (Luke) ** NR Reinforcements come in (two Corellian Gunships) to try and dissuade the Empire. The TIE Shrike squadron withdraws, and the freighter is escorted back into the protective fold of 2nd Fleet. (Luke) ** Background scene: The other task forces managed to escort freighters out of Coruscant with similar success, but many of them encountered Imperial patrols on the way back in as well, as the Empire began to realize what was happening. Only one of the freighters were taken down or destroyed, and the NR forces suffered only minor losses. OOC: The plan is that as the operation continues, the Empire will swiftly begin adjusting to the strategy, and will consistently make the runs more dangerous and deadly. (Luke) ** Assets: NR escorts 20 freighters out, and 15 freighters in. (Luke) ** Losses: Empire loses 6 TIE MkII's. NR loses 2 X-wings, 1 A-wing, and 1 civilian bulk freighter. (Luke) * Enb'Zik is working the underground to make PC contacts (his NPC assistants are lining up the rest of the freighter crews off-camera to maintain the large-scale aspect of the plot). Because of that, Daana, Del, and Shael are coming into the picture as actual PC freighter crews/pilots to escort. (Luke) * Second Scene: A NR task force attempts to escort three freighters into Coruscant by out flanking the blockade, running a gap between the large battle cruisers. (Luke) ** 2 X-wings, 2 Y-wings, and 2 A-wings engage 2 TIE fighters, 2 INT MkII and 4 Scimitars and the Corvette "Prowler". (Luke) * Third Scene: A freighter and NR escort attempt to run the blockade. The freighter is piloted by Shael, and Kyrin leads the four xwings employed. They encounter Imperial forces, which have bolstered the firepower in their patrols. There are 6 TIE Interceptor MkIIs and 2 Scimitar Assault bombers piloted by Krieg and Loki. Wibble shows up mid scene and the Broadsword is forced into the engagement. (Krieg) **''Assets'': **''Losses'': NR loses 1 Freighter, 4 X-wings. Empire loses 1 INT MkII (possibly 2) * Proposed Scenes ** I have it on good faith that two other PC's will be wanting to do blockade runs. I'll keep them in OOC secrecy for now, but this is shaping up to be a lot of fun. (Luke) Operation Taanab Steal (Empire vs. New Republic) Overview With a Lambda class shuttle, repainted and refitted to known New Republic specs, Ansforth, amongst up to 40 Stormtroopers, will travel to Tanaab, using intelligence information about supply depots, and any NR security codes to try and gain access, dressed in civillian clothes, with Stormtrooper armor and weapons hidden in shielded "smuggler compartments" they will try to land, and take on supplies, uniforms, weapons, munitions, etc, under the guise that they are going to bring supplies to Coruscant for the purpose of aiding in dealing with the blockade. Once they are landed, they move out, keeping up the facade, letting the Rebels check their ship if need be, those troopers on board getting re-suited in armor in preparation. Once everything needed is loaded on board, and the un-armored troopers are inside, the re-armored Stormtroopers will fire portable torpedo throwers into anyone in the docking area, throw gas and smoke grenades, then move down to wipe out each and every witness to their arrival, once all troopers are offloaded, the Lambda will lift off, and use its own blasters to level buildings, aiming for ammo dumps first, and provide aerial fire support for the storm troopers on ground. (Ansforth) Progress * Looking for the actual event to kick off on Tuesday or Wednesday, Jun 27th and 28th in the evening. Should be a good time; a smaller scene. Looking for willing NPC ground troops or NPCs, and for NR precense of any kind. Minimum required is a staff member to oversee our actions and to pose for the NPCs. Category:SW1ki